1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical contacts, and more particularly to an electrical contact for an electrical socket which can be relatively easily manufactured.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical contacts are widely used in electrical socket connector to electrically bridge two electrical interfaces such as an electrical substrate, e.g. a PCB and an integrated circuit (IC) package, e.g. a central processing unit (CPU).
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a typical electrical contact 2 includes a main body 21, a solder tail 25, a resilient arm 22 extending from a middle of an upper edge of the main body 21, two elongate stripe-like beams 23 and an mating portion 24 formed at a free end of the resilient arm 22. However, as the two beams 23 are generally symmetrically located two sides of the resilient arm 22, clearance 26 between each beam 23 and the resilient arm 22 is relatively narrow. Such a kind contact may have a typical problem of manufacturing difficulty, and thus manufacturing costs thereof may be increased.
What is needed, thereby, is a new electrical contact that can be easily manufactured, and thereby to reduce manufacturing cost.